Raimon Natsumi
Raimon Natsumi (雷門 夏未) is the third manager to join the Raimon soccer club. Appearance She has long and wavy brown hair and a pair of auburn eyes. She has long bang which is parted in the middle and pulled to the back. Natsumi has fair skin. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those which Haruna and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the Student Body President) which is the default cream collared shirt but with maroon ribbon at the middle and maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-hands T-shirt with short brown jeans and a scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a brown hand-bag in this clothing. Personality Natsumi's personality is that she likes to help out, but does not like to get her hands dirty. She was shown to have a caring side for Raimon and Little Gigant. She is shown to have romantic feelings for Gouenji. Plot Overview At first, she seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna. She isn't good at house work but Aki and Haruna tried to teach here. She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed fine with Coach Hitomiko, even asking her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave, also requesting that she would bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. In the FFI arc, she rarely appears. In episode 68, she made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. It is revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Endou Daisuke's case. She appeared later in Episode 107 to visit the team, and in episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of Angels and Demons, the keys worn on Haruna and Rika. In Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still has some unfinished business.It is later revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's team Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at World's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. She was also made to join Inazuma Japan back again by Endou Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant, in order to help Inazuma Japan as their Team Operator. Gallery : Main Article: Raimon Natsumi/Gallery Trivia *Like the other manager girls, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu means summer (which is pretty ironic, as shown in episode 116, if she is under the sun for too long without an umbrella or hat protecting her, she can pass out); *Natsumi is not experienced with house work as she lives with a Butler in the house, such as cooking, with surprises Aki and Haruna. *Her grandson, Gouenji Masato, came from the future in the movie. Since his last name is Gouenji, and his grandfather is Gouenji Shuuya, it is likely that she gets married to Shuuya in the future. Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Female Charaters Category:Forwards